


Devotion

by Lancre_witch



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Gen, I think of this as being the set up for my Raziel/Janos fics, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: An alternate version of Janos and Raziel's meeting in Soul Reaver 2.Raziel could not allow Janos to be taken from him so quickly and so cruelly.





	Devotion

“I fear you have been followed.”

Had Raziel any blood in his veins, that statement would have made it run cold. In Janos, he had found the one being in Nosgoth who seemed to truly care for him with no selfishness or hidden aims. He could not lose him so quickly or so cruelly. No other thought was involved as Raziel threw himself at the encroaching Sarafan before Janos could pull him back by spell or words.

Two vampires, two Reavers; the Sarafan would not have stood a chance if not for Moebius’ staff. Raziel heard Janos gasp in pain at the same time as the wraith blade flickered out of existence. He spun around. Turel, the only brother to have escaped his wrath in his past and future life held the staff aloft, but more sickening by far was the sight of his Sarafan self. His eyes burned with the terrible righteousness of one who brings justice by the blade. It had to be just for he was the one doing it. Raziel had served Kain just the same, but it was clear to him now that there was only one man who deserved his devotion. He leapt.

His own blood had not had time to dry on his claws before they cradled the Ancient’s head. “Janos, are you hurt?”

“You should not have risked yourself, Raziel, but no, I am not hurt.” He hid a wince as Raziel helped him up, still weak from the aftereffects of the staff.

“You should rest,” Raziel said after his knees threatened to buckle. “This was my fault. If you tell me how, I will reseal the doors to ensure more do not follow.”

“You must not blame yourself, Raziel. I can-” He broke off with a gasp and fell to his knees, and would have fallen further without Raziel’s arms around him.

 

Fortunately, Janos’ chambers were not far and he was soon lying in bed with a large cup of blood in his hands and Raziel standing awkwardly by his side.

“I have barred the doors and barricaded the entrance as best I can, but I fear another attack is likely.” Raziel tapped his claws together nervously, not wanting to meet his eye. “I do not wish to leave you alone.”

Terror stretched the seconds into hours before Janos smiled and shuffled sideways to make room. Glad he could no longer blush, Raziel scrambled in beside him. As soon as he was settled, Janos moved to cover him in what Raziel thought at first was a quilt, but realised was one of Jaons’ wings. Half grateful, half guilty, he moved closer.

Janos was already drowsy and it was not long until he was asleep. Raziel lay awake beside him, unable to be soothed by the steady rise and fall of his chest or the comforting rhythm of his heart still thankfully in its place. He could not stop thinking that fate had decreed that it be torn from his living body. The timelines had not realigned. Raziel knew he had not yet spared Janos from his fate, merely prolonged it. The thought kept him awake, alert to every sound as the full moon traced its arc across the sky like the eye of some omniscient watcher.

Janos rose with the sun, chasing away the shadows and fears of the night before. Raziel returned his smile as much as he was able. Whatever path fate had laid out for him, his highest purpose was now quite clear. The greatest good in this world was Janos.


End file.
